se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wim Kok/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Roman Herzog - Wim Kok.jpg| german president roman herzog shaking hands with wim kok. AP Archive Helmut Kohl - Wim Kok.jpg| Helmut Kohl en Wim Kok tijdens een ontmoeting op het Catshuis in 1997 ANP / NOS Gerhard Schröder - Wim Kok.jpg| Chancellor Schröder met the Dutch prime minister in The Hague. BBC Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Wim Kok.jpg| M. Jacques Chirac et M. Wim Kok, Premier ministre des Pays-Bas Ministère des Affaires étrangères. Photo F. de La Mure Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Wim Kok.jpg| Jose Rooijers met Beatrix en oud-premier Wim Kok. Foto: ANP / Marcel Antonisse Willem-Alexander - Wim Kok.jpg| Premier Kok met kroonprins Willem-Alexander en zijn verloofde Máxima in de Treveszaal in 2001 ANP Piet de Jong - Wim Kok.jpg| Former Prime Ministers Kok, Van Agt, De Jong, Lubbers and Balkenende with Prime Minister Rutte of the Netherlands. Photo: Minister-president Joop den Uyl - Wim Kok.jpg| Wim Kok en Joop den Uyl tijdens een debat in de Tweede Kamer. ANP Dries van Agt - Wim Kok.jpg| Former Prime Ministers Kok, Van Agt, De Jong, Lubbers and Balkenende with Prime Minister Rutte of the Netherlands. Photo: Minister-president Ruud Lubbers - Wim Kok.jpg| Oud-premier Ruud Lubbers is door minister-president Wim Kok met alle egards in zijn Torentje ontvangen. krant.telegraaf.nl Jan Peter Balkenende - Wim Kok.jpg| De oud-premiers Wim Kok en Jan Peter Balkenende. ANP Mark Rutte - Wim Kok.jpg| Minister-president Rutte wisselt in het Torentje van gedachten met oud-premier Kok. Photo: Minister-president Rutte Europa del Sur España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok (R) greets Spanish King Juan Carlos (L) and Queen Sophia (C) before a lunch October 24, 2001 at The Hague. Kok said that the two countries will begin close cooperation to combat the threat of terrorism. Getty Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| González hizo esta declaración tras entrevistarse en La Haya con el primer ministro de Holanda, Wim Kok, dentro de la gira para preparar la cumbre europea de Madrid, el 15 y 16 de este mes. El País 5 DIC 1995 José María Aznar - Wim Kok.jpg| José María Aznar conversa con Romano Prodi y con el primer ministro holandés, Wim Kok, en un momento de la cumbre europea. EFE José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Wim Kok.jpg| Kok and Zapatero lead a INSPIRED mission to Tunisia. clubmadrid.org Italia * Ver Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (R), US President Bill Clinton (2nd-R), and Italian Prime Minister Massimo D'Alema (L) listen to Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok (2nd-L) 25 April 1999 during a meeting of the 'Third Way: Progressive Governance for the 21ST Century' in Washington. The leaders went straight to the meeting following the conclusion of the NATO 50 Summit in Washington. (ELECTRONIC IMAGE) AFP PHOTO/Luke FRAZZA. Getty Giuliano Amato - Wim Kok.jpg| Tony Blair with Gerhard Schroeder, Wim Kok and Giuliano Amato. BBC Romano Prodi - Wim Kok.jpg| European Commission President Romano Prodi holding the report presented by former Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok. Times of Malta Silvio Berlusconi - Wim Kok.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi with former Dutch prime minister Wim Kok. AFP Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II (L) greets the Prime Minister of The Netherlands Wim Kok at Buckingham Place on the second day of the Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) 03 April. The three days of meetings are likely to be dominated on how the Asian economic crisis is being handled. Getty John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| 1994 - Mr Major’s Joint Doorstep Interview with the Dutch Prime Minister. Below is the text of Mr Major’s joint doorstep interview with the Dutch Prime Minister, Mr Wim Kok, on Wednesday 7th September 1994. johnmajor.co.uk Tony Blair - Wim Kok.jpg| Tony Blair with Gerhard Schroeder, Wim Kok and Giuliano Amato. BBC Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| POLAND-DUTCH:WARSAW,12MAY99-Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski (L) greets Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok (R) at the presidential palace in Warsaw, May 12. During his two-day official trip to Poland Wim Kok is also scheduled to visit the south-east of the country, including the former Nazi death camp at Majdanek.LW By Reuters Photographer / REUTERS Rusia * Ver Vladímir Putin - Wim Kok.jpg| THE KREMLIN, MOSCOW. President Putin meeting with Prime Minister Wim Kok of the Netherlands. Kremlin Fuentes Categoría:Wim Kok